Commercial of Hope
by potterride
Summary: Love speaks for all, hope guides James for the most important day of his life. A perfect way to say Love.


******Disclaimer**** I do not own Harry Potter Jk Rowling does. I do not own Nina Bonita either..Nacho y Chino do..no moi!**

They were going to be live soon, James needed to make sure he had everything. He needed to be prepared. This was probably the most important day of his life.

Sirius was waiting in the dressing room, Remus and Peter were someplace else. Most likely munching on the snacks. He was was waiting for James to come and make sure everything was okay. James was really nervous because Peter invited Lily. Which, made things more "complicated." Sirius didn't know why though. She was just a person. sure James might get nervous, but he has never been this nervous.

Remus paced in front of Peter,

"Why the long pace?" Peter smirked.

"James doesn't seem...right," Remus looked up at Peter. "and it's probably all because of you."

"I was just inviting a friend, I thought it would boost his motivation." Peter said innocently.

"It probably did everything, but that." Remus mumbled. Peter didn't see it, but Remus did, something was up with James.

"We will be live in five!" the over-excited stage crew person said. The Marauders were in a room, looking at James.

"What?" James asked.

"Are feeling alright, mate?" Sirius cocked his head, as if he was reading James' unclear thoughts.

"Of course, I'm fine!" James forced a smile, but he was quaking in his boots.

"Don't worry, James. Lily is standing outside, waiting to see your amazing acting skills. If you mess this up, she will probably hold this on you forever." Peter said smiling with his hand on James' shoulder, looking up at the ceiling.

"You know, Peter, you should be a psychiatrist that breaks a person's spirit!" James shouted. Peter backed away, now knowing that something wasn't right with James.

"Potter, you know we are only doing a commercial that is advertising-" Sirius started to say, but the over-excited stage crew person cut him off.

"Okay, guys let's go!" the Marauders filed out of the room, giving James weary looks. When they got on stage, the crew started to position them, and put on make-up.

"You were in the dressing room the whole time! Did you even look in the mirror?" one member of the crew was addressing to Sirius. His hair looked like a birds' nest, but when they combed it out, it looked lovely.

James glanced at the west wing and saw Lily standing there. Her hands were were clasped in front of her. Lily's beautiful hair was combed against her back, she looked directly at James. Her green eyes seemed to be showing love, not hate or annoyance when James was usually in the same room as her. Although James couldn't be sure. He did no one thing was for sure, that she was a goddess, and his only way to heaven.

"OY JAMES! GET OVER HERE!" Sirius shouted. James tore away from his gaze of Lily, and walked to Sirius. "Ready?" Sirius asked, clamping his hand on James' shoulder. James smiled sheepishly at Sirius. That was as ready as he ever was for the most important day of his life.

"Let's do this thing!" Remus yelled and went to his appropriate spot. The camera started and they were on.

"Hey! Did you ever feel you have that odd feeling to write, but you can't find a writing utensil?" Peter asked to the camera.

"Yea and all you have is what Muggles call 'pencils'?" Sirius asked.

"Now all you need is the new and improved...QUILL!" James shouted with fake enthusiasm. "It has an eraser! Not those suckish kinds, but the awesome kind!" the camera moved over to Remus who was acting like a strict Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and the student was telling Remus that he messed up the words on the essay.

James reached into his pocket, making sure the box was still there. Sirius was ending his line, which was going to end the commercial.

"Buy the new and improved quill today...yea that's what it is called. Buy it toda-"

"WAIT! There's more!" James ran over in front of Sirius - who just stared at him.- "I want to ask, this very important question." James took a deep breath. The camera crew was giving him dirty looks, and others were looking lost. James went down on one knee, and held out the velvet black box that was in his pocket. "Will the girl to my left, Lily Evans, marry me?"

There was a dead silence, as Lily came out from behind the curtain.

"Yes, James, I will marry you." Lily said in a tiny voice, but loud enough for everybody to 'AWWWWW.' The rest of the Marauders just seem to stand there - shocked- but slowly came around, as they clapped.

Lily walked over to James and flung her arms around his neck,

"James, I love you!"

"I love you too, Lily" they hugged each other tight, forgetting they were probably both on air. They were getting married, that was all that counted. James could almost hear the whole world going 'AWW,' it was like an echo. Oddly, it seemed to James that this moment was like that Spanish song Niña Bonita, by Nacho and Chino, which talked about a cute girl as well, it was the perfect song to describe this moment. This was _Amor._

**A/N: HELLOOO! THIS is my favorite story...i dont care what problems it has with it..I love it! If you dont love it...too bad. I love Nacho and Chino their songs are amazing..so is this story. This week has been great and inspiration after another! Happy March! AMOR MEANS LOVE BTW. smile and laugh today**

**good luck with life :)**


End file.
